


Just What I Always Wanted...

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...and here's the stocking stuffer fic that I wrote for myself, this morning. Yes, I'm actually that silly and pathetic. Merry Christmas to me! ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just What I Always Wanted...

**Author's Note:**

> ...and here's the stocking stuffer fic that I wrote for myself, this morning. Yes, I'm actually that silly and pathetic. Merry Christmas to me! ;)

Barbara woke up with a start. She'd heard noises coming from the living room. Footsteps, then some of the ornaments from her Christmas tree which had fallen to the floor. It wasn't the wind, since none of the windows were opened - she was sure - and it couldn't be the stray tabby who'd spent all summer meowing at her balcony door - she hadn't seen him around for weeks now.

No... Someone must have broken into her place. And on Christmas Eve, no less.

The nerve of these people! She'd show them that not being able to walk didn't mean she couldn't fight!

She made her way to the living room, as quickly as she could, and, immediately, turned on the light. And there, sitting under her Christmas tree, wearing an awfully guilty expression on his face, she spotted the man who'd so abruptly woken her up.

"Richard Grayson, you lunatic! What are you doing here?" she barked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, I, uh..." He looked up at her, a falsely repentant look on his face. "Merry Christmas?"

"Just what I always wanted... A stray bat," Barbara commented, rolling her eyes as she went over to the tree.

Once there, she slid down to the floor to join him.

"Merry Christmas, Babs," he said again, more seriously this time, before brushing a small, almost shy kiss on her lips.

Sighing, she stroked the side on his face gently. "What ever am I going to do with you?" she asked, gazing into his soft blue eyes.

"Keep me, I hope?" he replied with a lopsided smile.

She laughed softly. "Oh, you're definitely a keeper." She leaned in closer, whispering against his lips, "Merry Christmas, Dick."

> End.  



End file.
